Seacrets
by gymnastgirl26
Summary: Violet, Hazel, and Connor have just moved to California to start their new normal lives and escape their bullied past. When there the trio unexpectedly meet Smosh and they must hide their secret from them. Little do they know that they might start to develop feelings for them!


**Chapter 1 - Introductions **

**HELLO!**

**This is my first fanfic so please, don't be too mean. **

Magic. Everyone has it. Just a lot of people don't know about it. Some magic buried deep, down inside but, for other people though, it's just waiting to pour out. Rarely it's the second one, but I always have to be the odd one out. I have a secret that nobody knows about… until now. My parents have kept it a secret from me for 24 years, but I ended up figuring it out on my own.

It all started last week…

My two best friends and I (Connor and Hazel) had just landed in California. We had all been friends since Kindergarten. Strangely enough our parents had already been friends. We all knew our parents had a secret it was just nobody knew what. Growing up Connor and Hazel were the only friends I had.

Connor and Hazel had similar light brown hair except Hazel had light and barely noticeable blond highlights. Hazel had curly, shoulder length hair and freckles spread across her tanned skin and Connor had strange bowl shaped hair and pale skin like me. I had very dark brown hair (almost black) and was long and straight. I was very short. So was Connor unlike Hazel who was very tall.

Here's the weird part. This was part of the secret. We all had strange colored eyes. Connor had bright and unusual green eyes that seemed to glow more and less depending on his mood. Hazel had icy, blue eyes that were anything BUT normal and made any person want to tell the truth just by staring at them. That leaves me, Violet. My name says it all. My eyes were a deep purple that would frighten people just by glancing at me.

As we entered junior high the insults became worse and worse…

Freak. Monster. Scary. They didn't know what was wrong with us. Truth is we didn't know either. Everyday became more terrible than the last. I would ride the bus home by myself envying the children around me who had friends to talk to. They would whisper about me saying 'What a freak!' and 'What's wrong with her?' My friends felt this way too, but I took it the worst. They would try to comfort me but it didn't work. I was truly depressed.

Then high school came which was absolutely torturous…

Everyone was already dating. I started to become scared. What if I would never get married or have a family? Then the came the day in which Connor said he had feelings for me for a long time now. I felt the same and we started to date, but Hazel started to feel like a third wheel. In fear of ruining our group's friendship we both decided to break up only after a month of dating. It was weird. Everything went back to normal as if nothing had ever occurred, which I was secretly glad for. The last thing I wanted to happen was to lose my only friends.

Then graduation came…

We all passed and attended college for a few years. After that we moved back to our homes in Pennsylvania for a while. Connor became a professional artist. His artwork was absolutely breathtaking. I guess all of those years of getting detention from teachers for doodling during class finally payed off! Hazel had become a singer which didn't surprise me because she had been singing and playing guitar from a very young age. I bet you're thinking my job is extreme like my friends. Well I'm sorry to say that its not. I'm an author. Boring right? I know but it felt like whenever I wrote a new story I could just pour out my feelings and escape my bullied past.

This brings us to the present…

Anyway we were now in California to start off new lives and live as normal people.

Well…I was wrong. Our lives would be anything BUT normal.

Still wondering about the secret?

Well you're just going to have to read to find out!

**Well I hope that was alright! I'm not sure if I should continue or not. Review and tell me if I should or not. It's all up to you guys! Sorry if it was boring and that there was no Ian or Anthony. They'll be in the next chapter (if there are enough reviews!) Feel free to give me advice or suggestions just remember a 12 year old girl wrote this!**

**~Lindsey**


End file.
